


House of Horrors

by nothing_much



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Isaak Lahey, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: He took a deep breath. What the hell was he doing here. Why did he agree on this? How did anyone persuade him?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 50





	House of Horrors

He took a deep breath. What the hell was he doing here. Why did he agree on this? How did anyone persuade him? Well he was a sucker for Scott’s puppy eyes. And they had promised to keep him company. Well, that made him all the more a fool, since they’d ditched him ten minutes ago. Now he was just standing here, where it was quite safe. He didn’t want to move.

No, nope, not moving. Staying right here where it’s safe. Pretending to be somewhere else. Completely. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. Contemplating on calling someone. Still, everyone who hung out with him voluntarily, or used to at least, was in the building. Not with him, but somewhere around. He cringed as someone screamed close to him. 

He opened one of those mindless games, he’d downloaded to his phone for wasting time. It wasted a few moments. The place seemed empty, except for a few people who seemed to work there, they were wearing outfits. To his own relief, they ignored him.

He must have been in his hiding place about half an hour when he heard a distinct sniffing sound. He smirked and expected Scott to come around the corner looking for him. Instead there was the sound of a commotion, like someone had walked into someone. And a girl’s voice apologising profusely. He was surprised when he heard not Scott’s voice but Derek’s answering her. She seemed very sorry, Stiles wondered how severe the crash had been.  


As Derek rounded the corner in front of him, and saw Stiles his face split in a genuine smile. 

“I thought I smelled someone familiar” he said, and looked at Stiles who snorted. The girl followed Derek around the corner and looked at Stiles with curious eyes.

“Oh, is this a friend of yours?” she asked. 

Both Derek and Stiles looked at her, Derek seemed kind of surprised that she was still there, and Stiles was curious to what she was doing still there. He kind of didn’t care. Now he had company that could distract him from the horror show that was this house of horrors, he smirked at his own pun. And with that, he could get out without problems. Didn’t hurt that his distraction had fangs and claws so that he could protect him if need was. 

“So, Derek, what finds you here?” he tried to start a conversation with the werewolf. Ignoring the girl.

“I was checking up on Isaak, who volunteered to be working here tonight, and I saw your car outside” Derek told him “So I thought I come check up on you too”  
Stiles smiled at that. 

“I came here with Scott, but he hooked up with a girl as soon as we entered the building” he muttered. “He promised to keep me company, and it lasted all of two minutes”.

Derek shook his head. The girl spoke up.

“So, where are you going after this?” She asked.

Stiles looked at her in surprise he had forgotten she was there, and, truly, even if she was, he hadn’t counted on her be part of any conversation. Derek didn’t seem to notice, he shrugged it off.

“Why didn’t you leave?” Derek asked Stiles, who felt a blush spread on his face. He knew he always rushed head on into danger. But this was something of a quirk when it came to fear and reactions. Give him monster of the week, research, and well running head on in. But monsters on the house, who was made just to frighten people, and well. He was easily scared of those kind of monsters. He’d watched enough horror movies in his life to have respect for these kind of places and had enough imagination to what could hide in plain sight.

As they moved towards the exit, Stiles wondered why the girl was still there, but didn’t question it. Derek didn’t seem attracted by her, he took that as a sure sign she wasn’t on the evil squad. It wasn’t long before he was safe outside. He thanked Derek (and god) for small mercies.

He looked around for Derek’s Camaro and saw it parked next to his jeep, so he headed there. Derek at his side, the girl still hanging on, ‘keeping them company’. Derek pointed at the diner across the street.

“You hungry?” he asked

“Yeah” Stiles answered at the same time the girl said yes. They looked at her and shrugged as they both started to walk across the parking lot again, heading for the diner. With the girl following. They found an unoccupied table in the half empty diner and sat down.

A waiter approached them, and Stiles ordered a milkshake and some curly fries. Derek ordered coffee and pie. They looked expectantly at the girl as she ordered a coffee and some cheese fries. When the waiter left, the girl started to invite Derek into a conversation. She completely ignored Stiles, who wasn’t very surprised or shocked by this. Girls usually liked Derek, and they usually ignored him. He looked up and saw that Derek looked at him, he spoke as much as he used to, which was not much. He nodded at her and hummed a one-word answer now and again. But he looked at Stiles. He looked like he was expecting something from him, and he wondered what. He decided to find out.

“So Derek, Isaak’s working at The Hunted Mansion or as I like to call it, the House of horrors?” he asked Derek who for some reason smiled at him. He didn’t get much further since the waiter came with their drinks, and Derek’s pie. When their waiter left Stiles looked as expectantly at Derek as he’d himself been observed. 

“Yeah, he was bored, and when they put that add in the paper about volunteers, he asked me if it was ok and I said yes, he needs go get out of the house and socialise a bit.” Derek told him. Stiles felt his eyes go wide, and he couldn’t hold back 

“Wow, I think that’s the most words I have ever heard you put together in, ever, what’s the occasion?” he blurted out.

Derek looked awkward, not a very good look on him. Possibly the only look that didn’t look god on him. 

“Who’s Isaak?” the girl interrupted them looking at each other, they turned to look at her. Derek opened his mouth, but Stiles beat him to it.

“Who are you?” he asked. 

She did not, and not very surprising, look at him, she didn’t look away from Derek, when she answered only him it seemed.

“I’m Angie” she told Derek, looked at him as a hunter looked on a prey, Derek squirmed under her eyes, and Stiles was just about to say something, because it was not only awkward, it was uncomfortable for both of them. But the waiter came back with her cheese fries, and Stiles curly fries before he got a chance to comment on it. He was sure she wasn’t a Hunter. She seemed to only release arousal, and all of it headed in Derek’s direction

Stiles started filling his mouth, with the wonders of curly fries. He looked up at Derek who was watching his mouth with a peculiar look in his eyes. The girl, Angie, was trying to get his attention again.

“Isaak”, she asked, “who is he, your brother?” trying to keep Derek’s attention.

“No” was Derek’s very short answer.

“Does he like it there, it would be like a living nightmare for me, and I have nightmares enough without working in that place”. Stiles shrugged.

Derek hummed in agreement, and nodded understandingly he also ate the last piece of pie. Stiles relaxed a little, and kept on talking. He talked about school, Scott’s latest girl, and his dad. He included Derek, who was as responsive as usual, as he nodded, raised an eye brow and grunted a word here and there. The girl kept her focus on Derek, but as long as Stiles spoke, she couldn’t get a word or rather question in.

The longer Stiles spoke, the more Derek seemed to relax. When they’d eaten up, the girl still had half her cheese fries left. So Stiles politely paid for his and Derek’s stuff, and got up to leave. Angie seemed to realise that her prey would disappear with Stiles. He truly hoped she wasn’t literary a hunter.

Derek moved to walk out behind him, when she spoke again.

“Can I get your number, I’ll call and we’ll make a date?” she said. 

Derek put a hand on Stiles back, and turned to face the girl.

“Sorry I’m busy” he said.

“I didn’t say when,” Angie said, she sounded confused.

“You didn’t have to”, Derek told her, more words than he’d used in communicating with her all evening,” I’m going to be busy with my boyfriend” he said and smacked Stiles ass. 

Stiles squeaked, a very manly squeak thank you, in surprise, both at the slap and the words. 

“I wish” he muttered as Derek put his arm around him on the way out. 

“You do?” Derek inquired curiously. 

“Damn werewolf” Stiles muttered “Yeah, you heard me, and no lies detected”.

Derek suddenly smiled at him, as if he’d hung the moon. 

“Well, I wish that too” he said and pulled Stiles in closer. He looked down in his face pressing his body close. He leant in closer.

Their lips finally met and it was…interrupted by Isaak’s voice

“Finally” he said with glee, and added. “I won the pool” 

Stiles and Derek turned to look at him, looked back at each other, they both shrugged, and continued kissing instead.

Best visit to the house of horrors ever!


End file.
